ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulkanus
Vulkanus is a Detrovite who partnered up with Sixsix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system. Ben 10 ' In the original series, he is usually seen with Sixsix. Unlike Technorg, he isn't enhanced in any way and doesn't have a metal ball on its arm. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers in the episode, ''The Galactic Enforcers. He reappears in Ben's dream world in Perfect D ay working alongside Sixsix again. In the start of the future episode Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. '''Ben 10: Alien Force Vulkanus makes a brief appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force in the episode Kevin's Big Score. According to Vulkanus, he was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when The Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading low-level alien technology to get by. When Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item(a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taedenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Ben, who uses Big Chill to literally freeze off his armor, revealing that Vulkanus is really nothing more than a minuscule alien in a giant suit. Rather than attempt to arrest him, however, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the small fortune in crystals he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it as payment for his past actions. He reappears in Inferno where he plans to detonate a bomb which will raise the Earth's temperature to 800 degrees. The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. He makes a brief appearance in Con of Rath. When Ben (as Rath), Gwen, Kevin discover they need Taedenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taedenite they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says their imagining things only to be confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube (an alien form of currency with no spending limit) but Vulkanus holds firm. He is defeated by Rath who ruined most of his Taedenite. Beaten Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taedenite. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Vulkanus also appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster and is beaten at the end by Ben as Ultimate Big Chill. Vulkanus was suddenly afraid of Ultimate Big Chill after witnessing the effect with his "ice flames".Vulkanus is going to appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, evidenced as his pick-axe minions, and himself, are seen in a few of the screen shots. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Omniverse face with his original series suit. His future self appears in Best Birthday Bash by Ben, sending his Pickaxe aliens after Ben 10,000. In the future, his suit is replaced by his Ultimate Alien suit. His present self makes his first reappearance in Girlfriend Problem, where he tries to trade alien tech with Argit, Sevenseven and Simian, before Ben and co and Eunice foil their plan. He appears in Prom Not To Be, where he is now working with Darkstar, Sunder, Trumbipular, Ssserpent and Fistrick to annihilate Ben. He appears in Behind the Mask at the League of Villains United For Causing Havoc meeting. Ben 10: Unlimited He appears to have Made a New suit off screen It now has a Jetpack on the Back A Helmet so Ben and co At first did not Know it was him The rest is just like AF/UA Suit. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He makes his first reppearance in Back and Better, where he tries to gain the Codontrix but fails. He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle, where he tries to steal Taedenite before (as usual) Ben and co foil his plans. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He appears in Time To Go Useless, where he trades tech with Argit. Sonorosian Adventures He appeared in The First Lead . Ben 10: Maximum Heroes He appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes in the episode Off the Grid. Chris 10: Total Revolution In Chris 10: Total Revolution he appears in Enter the 10 Part 1 and works for Psyphon. He is partners with Argit and together they try to set up a Bomb to blow up the store. He appears again in Enter the 10 Part 2 helping Psyphon stop the Team. He ends up setting up the Bomb but then Chris and Ethan stop him. John Smith 10 Vulkanus appears as a minor re-occuring character. He is rich, and currently owns the Earth. Appearances *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (alternate timeline) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Galactic Battle *Inferno (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *General Kevin *Lost Vendetta Appearances Ben 10 * The Galactic Enforcers (first appearance) * Perfect Day ''(dream) * ''Ken 10 ''(non-canon). Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' revenge of vulkanus Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Meltdown'' *''Revenge of the Negative 10.'' *''Ben 10's Christmas vacation'' *''Origins of the Future Part 1'' *''Origins of the Future Part 2'' *''Deception (only in flashback)'' *''Corruption'' *''Team Nemesis'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 1'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 2'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 3'' Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Enter the 10 Part 2 Carter 10 *Tea Time in england ( First appearance ) *Planet of gold *Partners *Baby face * 'Carter 10 Alien Force ' *Chill down ! ( first reappearance 'Trivia' *Vulkanus has been beaten by Ben as Big Chill two times, once as normal Big Chill, and the other by Ultimate Big Chill. *His name probably derives from "volcanic", due to his heat resistant armor, and the name of his home planet, Vulcan, which, in itself, is named after the Roman god of smithery of the same name. *In the original series, Vulkanus seemed to be at the same build as Technorg minus the mace hand, but from Alien Force onward, he is shown to have an infant-like body. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that he was this size the whole time his suit was merely colored in mimic flesh. *He and Kevin were business partner before Kevin join Ben team. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male aliens Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains in Fred 40 Category:10: The Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Multiple Series Category:Villains in Noah 10 Category:Armored Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Hero Category:Tennyson Force Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Technology Category:Rich Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Carter 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Dactyl 10 final years